


Jak ćma do ognia

by carietta



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bloodplay, M/M, Public Sex, True Blood AU, Vampire Louis, Vampire Zayn, Vampires, sequel do krwawej mary
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-22 18:18:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8295434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carietta/pseuds/carietta
Summary: Harry i Louis spędzają imprezę z okazji Halloween bardzo... hucznie.
 
TŁUMACZENIE 'A MOTH TO YOUR FLAME' SARCASTICFLUENTRY





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Martynax](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Martynax/gifts).
  * A translation of [a moth to your flame](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2551835) by [sarcasticfluentry](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarcasticfluentry/pseuds/sarcasticfluentry). 



> tym razem prezent sprzed roku, miłego *peace*

— Jesteś pewny, że nie chcesz tam iść?  
— Wymień chociaż jeden dobry powód, dla którego powinienem pójść, Harry — mówi Niall  
— Znaczy… przecież to nie tak, że idziemy do obcych — nalega Harry. — Kumplujemy się z nimi od jakiegoś czasu, kochają nas. Będziesz miał z kim gadać przez całą noc.  
— Tutaj też mam z kim gadać — odpowiada Niall, wskazując ręką na pokój.  
Harry wywraca oczami na zachowanie swojego przyjaciela.  
— Zamierzasz zostać w domu na Halloween? Nie wierzę.  
— Harry…  
— No weź, będzie _super_ — jęczy Harry. — Proszę?  
Niall znowu kręci głową i odwraca się na łóżku tak, że teraz leży na brzuchu, a twarz ma wciśniętą w poduszki.  
— Niall — mówi Harry łagodnie.  
— On tam będzie — mamrocze Niall w poduszkę. — Ja… nie chcę się z nim widzieć, Haz.  
Harry wzdycha smutno. Minęło cztery tygodnie od chwili, gdy Niall natknął się na Zayna karmiącego się krwią jakiegoś obcego kolesia na korytarzu, na tyłach Krwawej Mary. Od tamtej pory wciąż to przeżywa. Właściwie obaj to przeżywają — według słów Louisa, Zayn nie opuszczał swojego pokoju ani nie jadł, odkąd Niall spoliczkował go mówiąc, że nie chce go widzieć nigdy więcej.  
— On na pewno chce z tobą porozmawiać — mówi Harry, na co Niall tylko prycha.  
— Ale ja nie chcę z nim gadać. W ogóle nie chcę się z nim widzieć.  
Harry marszczy brwi, przeglądając się w lustrze i poprawiając złote skrzydła, które ma na plecach. Są przywiązane białym sznurkiem, który zwisa swobodnie dookoła rękawów jego prawie przezroczystej, białej koszuli.  
— Niall…  
Zanim może dokończyć, wraz z mocnym podmuchem powietrza, na środku pokoju pojawia się Louis. Harry zdusza pisk zaskoczenia, który grozi wymsknięciem się spomiędzy jego warg — jest w tym coraz lepszy, serio — i udaje mu się jedynie podskoczyć jakieś _kilkanaście_ centymetrów.  
— Cześć, kochanie — wita się z Harrym, odgarniając niesforne kosmyki włosów z twarzy.  
Wygląda naprawdę dobrze w swoim garniturze oraz krwistoczerwonej koszuli, która pięknie wyróżnia się na czarnym tle reszty stroju.  
— Gdzie twoje rogi? — pyta Harry, zamiast się przywitać, kiedy jego serce wraca do normalnego rytmu.  
Louis maca się po czubku głowy, przyklepując włosy, i klnie po francusku.  
— Musiałem je zostawić w domu. Nie przeszkadza ci lekka zmiana trasy, co?  
— Nie, spoko — mówi Harry, a Louis uśmiecha się do niego. — Musisz mieć rogi, inaczej nikt nie będzie wiedział kim jesteś.  
Z prędkością światła Louis staje naprzeciw niego, _bardzo blisko,_ i krzywo się uśmiecha.  
— Będą wiedzieć, jakim jestem szczęściarzem — mruczy cicho, gładząc dłońmi ramiona Harry’ego, który rumieni się i zagryza wargę. — Z tobą przy boku, nikt nie będzie patrzył, za kogo jestem przebrany — szepcze dalej Louis, unosząc dłonie i zamykając je na policzkach Harry’ego. — Wyglądasz cudownie, kochanie. Mój własny anioł.  
Ciało Harry’ego wypełnia się cudownym ciepłem — jak zawsze, gdy Louis zwraca się do niego w ten sposób, a kiedy wampir pochyla się, by go pocałować, Harry po prostu odpływa… do czasu, aż przypomina sobie, że w pokoju jest jeszcze Niall.  
— Lou — mruczy, nie będąc jeszcze gotowym na oderwanie swoich warg od ust Louisa.  
— Mmm? — pyta Louis, skubiąc zębami dolną wargę Harry’ego.  
— Właśnie, yyy, próbowałem namówć Nialla, żeby poszedł dziś z nami do Krwawej Mary — mówi Harry drżąco, gestykulując w kierunku łóżka Nialla, żeby ułatwić Louisowi zrozumienie.  
Louis przez chwilę wygląda na wkurzonego, jakby nie mógł zrozumieć, dlaczego Harry przerywa ich pocałunek, żeby powiedzieć mu _coś takiego_ , zanim dostrzega chłopca leżącego na łóżku.  
— O cześć, Niall — mówi, prostując się nieco.  
Niall macha mu z łóżka, ale wciąż się nie podnosi.  
— Zastanów się nad tym — mówi Louis delikatnie. — Greg zatrudnił nowego DJ-a, który jest dużo lepszy od poprzedniego.  
Niall wzrusza ramionami.  
— No cóż, daj znać Harry’emu jeśli zmienisz zdanie — mówi. — Wszyscy chcemy się z tobą zobaczyć, więc przynajmniej o tym pomyśl.  
Niall prycha kpiąco w poduszkę i nie odpowiada.  
— Powinniśmy już iść — sugeruje Harry cicho.  
— Dobrze więc — odpowiada Louis. — Myślę, że będzie lepiej, jak na razie zdejmiesz aureolę, na zewnątrz jest bardzo wietrznie.  
Harry zdejmuje z włosów brązową opaskę, do której przytwierdzona jest złota aureola.  
— A co ze skrzydłami?  
Louis uśmiecha się szeroko.  
— Skrzydła mogą zostać.Wyobraź sobie miny tych wszystkich ludzi, którzy nas zobaczą.  
Harry chichocze, po czym wspina się na plecy Louisowi, który kuca, by ułatwić mu zadanie.  
— Do zobaczenia, Niall — żegna się Louis, prostując się, gdy Harry już na nim siedzi. — Mam nadzieję, że przyjdziesz.  
— Kocham cię, Ni — dodaje Harry szybko.  
Niall znowu macha, wciąż wciskając twarz w poduszkę, więc Louis po prostu wylatuje szybko przez okno. Harry trzyma się go mocno, czując jak wiatr uderza go w twarz, gdy Louis ląduje miękko na chodniku, poprawiając swój uścisk na nogach Harry’ego. Dopiero teraz naprawdę startują, mknąc ulicami Londynu w karkołomnym, wampirzym tempie.  
Harry wciska twarz w szyję Louisa i chichocze słysząc, jak wiatr przeczesuje pióra jego skrzydeł, sprawiając, że Harry ma wrażenie, jakby naprawdę leciał. Boże, to zawsze jest takie wspaniałe, i Louis potrafi ruszać się tak _szybko_ , że każdy inny sposób podróżowania wydaje się teraz Harry’emu stratą czasu.  
Po kolejnej minucie, docierają do ulicy Mayfair i Louis zatrzymuje się w ułamku sekundy przed domem, który wyposażony jest w kuloodporne okiennice na wszystkich oknach. Jest to niezbędne, ponieważ to właśnie tu mieszka Louis z Zaynem, a promienie słoneczne sa dla nich zabójcze.  
Louis pozwala Harry’emu ześliznąć się ze swoich pleców i Harry, zaraz po tym, jak się przeciąga, strzepuje nitkę ze swoich białych dżinsów, a następnie przeczesuje włosy palcami i umieszcza na głowie opaskę z aureolą.  
Podnosi wzrok na Louisa i widzi, że wampir się do niego uśmiecha.  
— Co?  
Louis szczerzy się, po czym pochyla się i całuje Harry’ego, tym razem porządnie, kłądąc dłoń w dole jego pleców i przyciągając go do siebie w sposób, który sprawia, że Harry jęczy w jego usta. Trzyma się kurczowo ramion Louisa, ssąc jego język; właśnie tu, na samym środku chodnika. Louis gładzi policzek Harry’ego swoim kciukiem, obchodząc się z chłopakiem bardzo delikatnie, chociaż Harry z doświadczenia wie, że te ręce potrafią zostawić na jego ciele rozkoszne siniaki.  
— Jesteś taki słodki — jęczy Louis, kiedy w końcu się od siebie odrywają, chociaż jego ręka w dole pleców Harry’ego wciąż trzyma ich biodra ściśnięte razem. — Najsłodszy, tylko dla mnie.  
Harry uśmiecha sie niewinnie, obmyślając, co mógłby zrobić, by Louis wysunął kły. Decyduje się na pochylenie i objęcie ustami wrażliwej skóry szyi wampira oraz zaciśnięcie na niej swoich zębów, mimo że nadzwyczajnie szybki czas gojenia się ran u Louisa nie pozwoli na powstanie tam prawdziwego śladu ugryzienia. Louis jęczy, kiedy Harry ssie skórę jego gardła — wibrujący dźwiek znika w ustach Harry’ego — i sekundę później chłopak słyszy charakterystyczny klik wysuwających się kłów.  
— Harry — jęczy Louis; w jego głosie słychać ostrzegawcze tony. _Nie tutaj_.  
Harry odchyla się, patrząc smutno, jak jasny, czerwony znak na gardle Louisa niknie w mgnieniu oka.  
— Chodźmy znaleźć twoje rogi — mówi.  
— Już ja ci pokażę rogi — zrzędzi Louis, sprawiając, że Harry wybucha śmiechem, kiedy obaj wchodzą frontowymi schodami na górę.  
— Zayn? — woła Louis, kiedy przekraczają próg. — Wstałeś, mój cudowny stworzycielu?  
Nie dostaje żadnej odpowiedzi, ale Harry widzi, jak Louis odwraca głowę i słucha. Dla ludzkich uszu Harry’ego to najzwyklejsza, niezmącona niczym cisza, ale wampirzy słuch Louisa coś wyłapał i mężczyzna kiwa głową.  
— Zayn nie śpi.  
Harry idzie za Louisem na górę, przemierzając ciemny korytarz, aż docierają do pokoju Zayna. Louis puka raz, po czym wchodzi i Harry podąża za nim niepewnie.  
— Zayn, wstawaj — mówi cicho Louis, zwracając się do nieruchomej postaci na łóżku.  
Zayn odkręca się w drugą stronę w odpowiedzi.  
— Zayn, proszę — błaga Louis, a w jego głosie słychać nuty desperacji. — Nie mogę patrzeć na ciebie w tym stanie.  
— Wieć zamknij drzwi i odejdź — mamrocze Zayn. — Nie musisz mnie oglądać.  
Louis wywraca oczami.  
— Zayn, nigdy nie widziałem, byś doprawadził się do takiego stanu z powodu człowieka, to uwłaczające.  
— Hej — mówi Harry z lekkiem oburzeniem.  
 _To_ sprawia, że Zayn siada. Jego twarz jest blada, kości policzkowe widoczne bardziej niż zwykle, a oczy są zapadnięte. Harry przypomina sobie, że z tego, co mówił Louis, Zayn nie pił krwi od czterech tygodni.  
— Przyprowadziłeś Harry’ego do mojego pokoju? — pyta Zayn gniewnie.  
Harry nieco blednie, ale Louis szybko odpowiada.  
— Jest teraz częścią mojego życia, Zayn. Poza tym chcemy po prostu uszykować się na imprezę…  
— Mówiłem ci, że nigdzie nie idę — przerywa Zayn.  
— Nialla nie będzie — wcina się Harry niepewnie. — Więc nie musisz się martwić, że go…  
— Nie chcę się widzieć _z nikim_ — syczy Zayn. — Nie chcę przebywać w towarzystwie innych wampirów i _zdecydowanie_ nie mam ochoty na towarzystwo ludzi.  
Wszyscy trzej milczą, dopóki Zayn nie opada na poduszki, wygladając bardzo mizernie i nieszczęśliwie.  
— Zayn, kiedy ostatnio jadłeś? — pyta Louis delikatnie.  
Zayn kręci głową, gapiąc się w sufit.  
— Zayn…  
— Wiesz kiedy — mamrocze wampir i Louis wzdycha.  
— Musisz jeść, _mon chou_. Nie jesteś sobą.  
— Nie mogę — odpowiada Zayn, brzmiąc bardzo żałośnie. — Nie chcę… Nie chcę go znów zasmucać.  
— On nie ma nawet pojęcia, że się głodzisz — syczy Louis. — Robisz krzywdę wam obu.  
— Ja tylko… nie mogę przestać myśleć o wyrazie jego twarzy — szepcze Zayn i Harry nie jest pewnien czy naprawdę chce brać udział w tej rozmowie, czy _powinien_ w ogóle tu być, ale przecież nie może też nagle wyjść. — Wyglądał na tak zranionego…  
— Cóż, według niego, byłeś mu niewierny — mówi Louis łagodnie.  
Zayn wzdycha i zakrywa twarz ramieniem.   
— Skąd miałem wiedzieć, że oczekuje ode mnie związku z karmieniem na wyłączność? Sądziłem, że będzie się cieszył, że nie wysysam tylko jego krwi cały czas, osłabiając go.  
— Właśnie tego chcą od nas ludzie w dzisiejszych czasach — mówi Louis. — A przynajmniej większość z nich.  
— Dwudziesty pierwszy wiek jest taki trudny — wzdycha Zayn.  
— Cóż — wcina się Harry, czując podenerwowanie. — Picie krwi jest właściwie bardzo seksualne, co nie? Przynajmniej przez większość czasu. A spora część ludzi woli, gdy osoby, z którymi się spotykają, są im seksualnie, um, wierne i sądzę, że to po prostu tyczy się także karmienia krwią.  
Louis i Zayn w tym samym momencie odwracają głowy w stronę Harry’ego, który nerwowo przełyka ślinę.  
— Chcesz… chcesz powiedzieć, że Niall pomyślał, że uprawiam seks z tamtym człowiekiem? — pyta Zayn z niedowierzaniem.  
— A tak nie było? — odpowiada pytaniem Harry.  
Zayn przeklina w swoim ojczystym języku.  
— Nie, nie, ja… byłem głodny, a dzień wcześniej piłem krew Nialla i po prostu nie chciałem go znów męczyć.  
— Obaj jesteście głupkami — mówi Louis, przykładając dłoń do czoła.  
— Och, Lou, teraz już wszystko będzie dobrze — mówi Harry. — Wszystko sobie wyjaśnią, jeśli uda nam się ich obu zabrać do Krwawej Mary.  
Louis spogląda na Zayna wyczekująco. Zayn także na niego patrzy, a jego spojrzenie mięknie z każdą chwilą.  
— Naprawdę za nim tęsknię — mówi w końcu.  
— Nie da się ukryć — odpowiada Louis. — Tak bardzo, że od miesiąca nic nie jadłeś.  
Zayn uśmiecha się łagodnie, co sprawia, że jego wychudzona twarz wyglada nieco dziwnie.  
— Dobra, pójdę, tylko nie mam żadnego kostiumu.  
— Nie szkodzi — mówi Louis, podczas gdy Zayn podnosi się z łóżka. — Możesz pożyczyć jeden z moich… _merde_!  
Znajduje się przy Zaynie w samą porę, by go złapać, kiedy nogi wampira odmawiają posłuszeństwa i ten osuwa się prosto w ramiona Louisa.  
— Zayn, ty kretynie — gani go Louis, jednak w jego głosie wyraźnie słychać zmartwienie.  
— Przepraszam — mówi Zayn na wydechu, wyglądając na zaskoczonego tak samo jak Louis. — Nie zdawałem sobie sprawy…  
— Musisz jeść — powtarza Louis kolejny raz tego wieczoru.  
— Cóż, biorąc pod uwagę, że nie mogę się ruszać, to może być nieco problematyczne — mówi Zayn z rozdażnieniem.  
Stoją tak przez chwilę — właściwie Louis stoi, a Zayn na nim wisi — patrząc się na siebie i Harry oblizuje wyschnięte wargi, zanim się odzywa.  
— Mógłyś, yyy, znaczy ja. Mógłbyś wypić moją krew, jeśli chcesz.  
Spojrzenie Louisa natychmiast ląduje na Harrym.  
— Jeśli to nie problem — dodaje Harry. Nie jest pewien, gdzie dla Louisa leży granica pomiędzy karmieniem a seksem, a nie chce, by jego wampirzy chłopak pomyślał, że Harry proponuje Zaynowi coś więcej, nawet jeśli chodzi tu o jego stworzyciela.  
Louis wpatruje się badawczym wzrokiem w Harry’ego, podczas gdy Zayn taktownie spuszcza wzrok (chociaż Harry jest pewien, że widział, jak Zayn ożywił się na wspomnienie o jedzeniu).  
— W porządku — mówi w końcu Louis, a z jego oczu trudno wyczytać jakąkolwiek emocję, także Harry nie jest pewien, czy jego chłopak jest absolutnie wkurwiony czy może absolutnie podniecony. — Ale nie pij za dużo, tylko tyle, żeby nabrać siły i postaraj się nie ubrudzić jego kostiumu — instruuje Zayna.  
Zayn potakuje na zgodę i Louis zwraca się do Harry’ego.  
— Musisz tu podejść, kochanie.  
Harry zdejmuje opaskę z aureolą oraz odpina skrzydła, żeby nie przeszkadzały Zaynowi. Nagle czuje się bardzo podenerwowany, mimo że to on sam zaoferował swoją krew wampirowi. Nie wie, jak to karmienie ma wyglądać, dopóki Louis nie sadza Zayna z powrotem na łóżko i nie poklepuje miejsca tuż obok niego. Sam wstaje i opiera się o biurko Zayna.  
— Niall nie będzie o to zły, prawda? — pyta cicho Zayn, kiedy Harry siada obok niego.  
Harry kręci głową.  
— Zrozumie, kiedy przedstawimy mu sytuację. Obiecuję. Może jest głupkiem, ale nie jest _aż taki_ tępy.  
Obaj chichoczą, po czym Zayn dotyka dłonią szyi Harry’ego, wyczuwając puls i szukając najlepszego miejsca do ugryzienia. Oddech Harry’ego przyspiesza nieznacznie, i chłopak zdaje sobie sprawę, że jest w pokoju z dwoma wampirami, które potrafią to doskonale wyczuć; tak samo jak to, że jego serce bije jak szalone.  
Harry unika wzroku Louisa, kiedy Zayn pochyla się i obwąchuje kark Harry’ego, upewniając się, że wybrał dobre miejsce. Kiedy jednak Zayn zatapia zachłannie swoje zęby w jego skórze, Harry wciąga głośno powietrze na odczucie słodkiego bólu i spogląda na Louisa szeroko otwartymi oczami. Spojrzenie wampira jest nadal trudne do odczytania, jednak Harry zauważa, jak mocno Louis zasiska ręce na oparciu krzesła.  
Harry wije się lekko, gdy Zayn się pożywia, dotykając cały czas skóry w pobliżu ugryzienia i upewniając się, że krew nie ubrudzi chłopakowi ubrania. Po kilku sekundach Harry przerywa kontakt wzrokowy z Louisem, ponieważ zaczyna być widocznie podniecony. To nie… to nie jego _wina_ , okej, ponieważ za każdym razem, gdy Louis go gryzie, są nadzy, a jeden z nich wewnątrz drugiego i Harry po prostu… Harry przyzwyczaił się do bycia twardym podczas karmienia, i jego ciało jest po prostu zdezorientowane. Kwili cicho, kiedy Zayn zasysa więcej krwi, a ukłucie bólu tylko podkręca go jeszcze bardziej, więc Harry zaciska powieki i udaje, że wcale to na niego nie działa. Nie sądził, że _tak_ to na niego podziała i Louis _wie_ , i Zayn także, i uczucie upokorzenia podnieca go jeszcze bardziej.  
— Dobra, wystarczy — zarządza Louis po kolejnych kilku sekundach.  
Zayn wycofuje się, wysuwając kły z ciała Harry’ego i wywołując tym z jego ust kolejne westchnięcie. Natychmiast kaleczy swój palec o kieł i pociera własną krwią bliźniacze nakłucia na szyi chłopaka, co sprawia, że od razu się goją.  
— Możesz wstać? — pyta Louis niecierpliwie.  
Harry trzyma wzrok utkwiony w podłodze, a ręce ma złożone na kolanach, podczas gdy Zayn wstaje bez problemu i przeciąga się.   
— Dziękuję, Harry — zwraca się do chłopaka uprzejmie. — Jestem ci bardzo wdzięczny.  
— Nie ma za co — wydusza Harry, żenująco zachrypniętym głosem.  
— Masz piętnaście minut, żeby skompletować kostium, potem wychodzimy — Louis informuje Zayna, podchodząc do łóżka. Łapie rękę Harry’ego i podnosi go do pionu.  
Szybko wychodzą z pokoju — chociaż nie w wampirzym tempie — ale Louis wydaje się być bardzo zniecierpliwiony i Harry grzecznie za nim podąża. Na korytarzu Louis wydaje z siebie sfrustrowany odgłos i przyciska Harry’ego do ściany, wciskając nogę między jego uda i sprawiając, że Harry jęczy, gdy czuje ucisk na swoim na wpół twardym kutasie.  
— Wiedziałem, że robisz się twardy — mruczy Louis, zlizując te kilka kropel krwi zostawionych przez Zayna na karku Harry’ego.  
— P… przepraszam — odpowiada nieco bełkotliwie Harry, ujeżdżając udo Louisa i jęcząc, kiedy wampir naciska nogą jeszcze bardziej. — Ja… nie moglem… o, Boże… nie mogłem nic na to poradzić.  
— Masz w ogóle pojęcie ile mnie kosztowało, żeby stać tam spokojnie? — pyta Louis. Kły ma na wierzchu i kiedy przejeżdża nimi po karku Harry’ego, chłopak skamle wysoko i odrzuca głowę w tył. — Widziałem wyraz twojej twarzy, taki sam jak wtedy, gdy się pieprzymy…  
— _Louis_ — jęczy Harry  
Louis pochyla się, łapie Harry’ego za nogi i unosi go — Harry pozwala mu na to, natychmiast oplatując ramiona wokół szyi Louisa i wzdychając z ulgą, kiedy Louis w mgnieniu oka transportuje ich do sypialni i zatrzaskuje za sobą drzwi.  
— Jakbyś chciał mieć w sobie kutasa, kochanie — szepcze Louis w jego usta, rzucając Harry’ego na łóżko i nakrywając go swoim ciałem. — Wyglądałeś właśnie tak i ledwie mogłem się powstrzymać.  
— Chcę tego — mamrocze Harry, podciągając gorączkowo koszulkę do góry. — Ja… proszę, mamy czas, chcę…  
— Oczywiście, że mamy czas, sam o to zadbałem — mówi Louis.  
Pochyla się i zahacza swoim kłem o brodawkę Harry’ego. Chłopak krzyczy zaskoczony i wygina plecy w łuk, zaciskając pięści na prześciaradłach, gdy ukłucia przyjemności i bólu przechodzą przez jego sutek. Louis już doprowadzał go w ten sposób do orgazmu — po prostu bawiąc się i gryząc jego brodawki, aż Harry dochodził z krzykiem i bez najmniejszego dotyku na kutasie — ale nie, Harry chce dojść wypełniony Louisem, chce go czuć…  
— Lou, proszę — jęczy błagalnie, kiedy Louis liże jego sutek po czym ssie go mocno, jednocześnie ściskając drugą brodawkę między palcami.  
— Czy możesz coś dla mnie zrobić, Harry? — pyta Louis, brzmiąc prawie niewinnie, kiedy wypuszcza brodawkę z ust i krzyżuje spojrzenie z Harrym.  
Chłopak przytakuje urzeczony, wypychając biodra w górę z cichym jękiem, gdy Louis wciąż bawi się jego drugą brodawką.  
— Chcę, żebyś się dla mnie przygotował, aniołku. Chcę patrzeć jak otwierasz się dla mnie swoimi palcami.  
Penis Harry’ego drga w jego białych dżinsach; jego serce pędzi szaleńczym rytmem, który dudni mu w uszach. Przytakuje znowu, podczas gdy Louis pochyla się do nocnej szafki po lubrykant, po czym zaczyna odpinać spodnie Harry’ego.  
— Praszam — mamrocze Harry cicho, gdy Louis nachyla się po pocałunek.  
— Nie masz za co, kochanie — szepcze Louis w odpowiedzi i całuje Harry’ego w policzek. — Zrobiłeś przysługę przyjacielowi, a oglądanie tego było kurewsko seksowne, nawet nie masz pojęcia.  
Harry rumieni się cały.  
— Kocham cię — mówi.  
— Ja ciebie też kocham — odpowiada Louis, uśmiechając się czule na promienny wyraz twarzy Harry’ego. — Będę cię kochał jeszcze bardziej, gdy zobaczę cię z szeroko rozłożonymi nogami i trzema palcami głęboko w tobie.  
Harry zagryza wargę i jęczy, łapiąc Louisa za włosy, kiedy wampir pochyla się do jeszcze jednego pocałunku, zanim wkłada mu do ręki butelkę lubrykantu i się odsuwa.  
— Wolę, kiedy ty to robisz — mówi Harry sapiąc, jednak pozbywa się spodni i rozkłada nogi szeroko.  
— Tak, wiem. Ale chcę, żebyś na to zapracował — śmieje się Louis. — W porządku?  
Harry potakuje, czując dreszcze, gdy obserwuje jak Louis powoli zdejmuje marynarkę i zaczyna odpinać koszulę. Jego kark wciąż jest ciepły i wrażliwy w miejscu, gdzie ugryzł go Zayn i wspomnienie sprawia, że penis Harry’ego, ciężki i gorący na jego brzuchu, drga delikatnie. _Kurwa_.  
Otwiera lubrykant, wyciskając trochę na swoje trzy palce i pociera nimi, żeby go ogrzać. Kiedy Harry unosi spojrzenie na Louisa, widzi, że wampir ma rozpięte spodnie i zaczyna dotykać swojego kutasa, obserwując Harry’ego głodnym spojrzeniem.  
— No dalej, aniołku — mruczy Louis, kiedy zauważa, że Harry go obserwuje.  
Harry zaczyna się pocić, loki przyklejają mu się do czoła, kiedy sięga w dół i rozprowadza lubrykant po swoim wejściu, rozkładając nogi jeszcze szerzej. Lgnie do własnego dotyku, zamyka oczy pieszcząc swoje wejście i, tak, woli Louisa, _zawsze_ woli Louisa, ale Harry jest zdesperowany i nawet najmniejszy dotyk jest po prostu wspaniały.  
Wzdycha i z łatwością wsuwa w siebie środkowy palec, słysząc, jak Louis wysuwa kły. Harry otwiera oczy, uśmiechając się bez tchu do swojego partnera, i zaczyna poruszać palcem, drażniąc się z Louisem  
— Nadal wolę, kiedy ty to robisz — mówi Louisowi, ignorując delikatny skurcz w nadgarstku, gdy wsuwa w siebie drugi palec.  
Louis oblizuje kły i podąża spojrzeniem za palcami Harry’ego, które co chwilę zagłębiają się w jego wnętrzu.  
— Nie przestawaj.  
Harry prycha i znów zamyka oczy, wiercąc się w poszukiwaniu wygodniejszej pozycji, kiedy zgina palce, szukając swojej prostaty. Długość palców pozwala mu jedynie otrzeć się o nią delikatnie, nie na tyle by poczuć prawdziwy nacisk, i jęczy miękko, kiedy łagodny dreszcz przyjemności przechodzi przez jego ciało. Próbuje wcisnąć palce głębiej i wydaje z siebie sfrustrowane jękniecie, bo żaden kąt nie wydaje się być wystarczający.  
— Lou — sapie, pieprząc się na swoich palcach. — Lou… proszę.  
— Dodaj jeszcze jeden — żąda Louis.   
Jego głos dochodzi jakby z bliższa niż jeszcze minutę temu i Harry otwiera oczy widząc, że Louis zbliżył się do niego. Jest już całkiem nagi i cały czas obciąga sobie, obserwując Harry’ego. Jego kutas jast tak bardzo twardy, lekko wilgotny na czubku, i Harry na chwilę traci poczucie czasu, rozmyślając, jak bardzo chce mieć go w sobie.  
Wkrótce jednak dodaje trzeci palec, starając się rozluźnić. Nie spuszcza wzroku z kutasa Louisa, wyobrażając sobie, że to on go pieprzy, i jęczy, obserwując, jak znika w jego dłoni raz po raz. Harry skręca palce, zginając je i próbując kolejny raz dosięgnąć swojej prostaty, ale znów jest w stanie tylko się o nią lekko otrzeć, co jest praktycznie jak łaskotanie, zamiast porządnego potarcia i Harry mógły płakać z pierdolonej frustracji.  
Śliski odgłos poruszających się palców Harry’ego jest dość głośny w cichym pokoju i Harry rumieni się cały aż po czubek swojego penisa, kiedy zastanawia się, czy Zayn ich słyszy. Czy wie co robią. Harry skamle znowu, marszcząc brwi i wtedy czuje jak Louis składa pocałunki na jego zamkniętych powiekach. Jęczy na ten czuły gest wykonany w tak wyuzdanej sytuacji.  
— No już, kochanie — szepcze Louis, liżąc płatek ucha Harry’ego, a następnie zasysając go między wargi. — Nie dasz rady sam dosięgnąć, prawda?  
Harry szybko kręci głową, jęcząc znowu, kiedy Louis przygryza płatek jego ucha po czym go wypuszcza.  
— Nie…, ja, nie tak jak ty, Lou, proszę.  
Otwiera oczy i widzi, jak Louis nawilża dwa palce. Harry bierze gwałtowny oddech w oczekiwaniu i powoli zaczyna wysuwać z siebie własne palce, chcąc zrobić miejsce dla dużo sprytniejszej dłoni Louisa.  
— Nie przestawaj — mówi Louis, kiedy orientuje się w poczynaniach Harry’ego.  
Chłopak zamiera; czubki trzech palców nadal znajdują się w jego wnetrzu, a on sam zdaje sobie sprawę, że już czuje się _pusty_. Pusty bez niczego w sobie, więc jedyne, co robi, to zamyka oczy i ponownie zaczyna pieprzyć się na swoich palcach.  
Nagle przy jego wejściu pojawia się coś jeszcze — palce Louisa, jak szybko odgaduje, i Harry wzdycha z ulgą, chcąc już zabrać własną dłoń. Jednak uchwyt na nadgarstku zatrzymuje go i Harry może tylko zatrząść się, jęcząc, kiedy Louis wsuwa własny palec obok trzech, które już się w nim znajdują; wejście Harry’ego rozciąga się odrobinę boleśnie.  
— Och, mój Boże; och, mój _Boże_ …  
— Nie przestawaj, kochanie, dokładnie tak — chwali go Louis i Harry odrzuca głowę w tył z kolejnym jękiem, kiedy Louis zaczyna poruszać palcem razem z nim.  
Pieprząc go mocniej i otwierając jeszcze bardziej, Louis unosi delikatnie palec za każdym razem tak, aby naciskać na jego prostatę i nie potrzeba zbyt wiele czasu, aby Harry rozpadł się pod nim na kawałki, przytłoczony przyjemnością, która rozchodzi się po całym jego ciele.  
Kiedy Louis zaczyna wsuwać w niego kolejny palec, z początku tylko bawiąc się wejściem Harry’ego, chłopak prawie krzyczy głośno z szoku, zastanawiając się mgliście, czy będzie w stanie go przyjąć.  
— Wiem, że możesz to zrobić — szepcze Louis, wsuwając koniuszek palca przy czterech, które już znajdują się głęboko w Harrym. Cholera, musiał powiedzieć to na głos i — _och_ , kurwa. Harry charczy gardłowo, kiedy Louis wsuwa piąty palec do samego końca i przestaje się poruszać, nadal jednak mocno trzymając za nadgarstek Harry’ego; chłopak czuje się rozciągnięty do granic możliwości. — Nie jest to tak duże jak mój kutas, a jego bierzesz bez problemu przez cały czas, prawda, kochanie?  
— Mhmmm — zgadza się Harry niemrawo, próbując przekręcić swoje ciało tak, by móc pieprzyć się na tych palcach. — Ale… ty zazwyczaj… się poruszasz…  
Louis śmieje się cicho i pochyla się, składając lekki pocałunek na główce penisa Harry’ego. Chłopak sapie, a jego plecy wyginają się grzesznie, ale usta Louisa już zniknęły; dotyk miał tylko go podrażnić i podniecić, zanim Louis naprawdę zaczyna go pieprzyć, wsuwając i wysuwając gwałtownie palce. Cały czas trzyma nadgarstek Harry’ego, więc ręka chłopaka również się porusza.  
W ten sposób Louis z łatwością ociera się o jego prostatę; zakrzywia lekko dwa palce w górę i za każdym razem muska mały guzek w ciele Harry’ego, jednocześnie rozszerzając mocniej jego wejście. Harry jęczy, a oczy uciekają mu w tył głowy; sapie ciężko i próbuje sięgnąć wolną dłonią do swojego penisa. Jęczy z frustracji, gdy Louis odpycha jego rękę. Boże, Harry nie może uwierzyć, że ma w sobie _pięć palców_ ; czuje się grzesznie i brudno, i nie jest w stanie powstrzymać swoich jęków. Przesuwa paznokciami po ramieniu Louisa i mężczyzna syczy.  
— Louis — jęczy Harry, próbując złapać oddech, kiedy Louis przestaje ruszać dłonią i zamiast tego zaczyna zataczać palcami małe kółka przy jego prostacie; nogi Harry’ego zaczynają drżeć. — Już… och, mój Boże, już minęło… chy-yba piętna-a-aście minut…  
— Och, kurwa — śmieje się Louis. — Całkiem o tym zapomniałem.  
Ostrożnie wysuwa z niego palce, delikatnie ciągnąc za nadgarstek Harry’ego, aby chłopak również zabrał rękę. Harry czuje się nagle _okropnie_ pusty; odczucie jest na tyle silne, że jego biodra podrywają się w górę, jakby nadal szukały czegoś, na czym on sam mógłby się pieprzyć.  
— Kurwa, skarbie, naprawdę tego potrzebujesz, prawda? — pyta Louis z uśmieszkiem i sięga po nawilżacz, szybko rozprowadzając go po swoim penisie.  
— Proszę — jęczy Harry w odpowiedzi, próbując go tym zachęcić, i wbija wygłodniałe spojrzenie w kutasa mężczyzny.  
Louis ustawia się pomiędzy jego nogami, rozszerzając uda Harry’ego własnymi, aby móc przycisnąć główkę penisa do wejścia chłopaka. Harry jęczy już na ten lekki dotyk, wyobrażając sobie, jak gruby i twardy będzie w nim; dosłownie czuje, jak do ust napływa mu ślinka. Sięga dłonią w dół i zaczyna obciągać sobie szybkimi, zdesperowanymi ruchami. Tym razem Louis nie powstrzymuje go, przyglądając mu się tylko wygłodniałym spojrzeniem, gdy zaczyna wsuwać się do jego wnętrza.  
Boże, jest nawet większy od tych pięciu palców, i Harry zaciska zęby, każąc się sobie rozluźnić, nawet jeśli jego ciało spina się od tej całej _przyjemności_ z bycia wypełnianym. Przygryza wargę i wpatruje się w Louisa, w którego źrenicach zaczyna błyszczeć lekka czerwień.  
Gdy biodra Louisa dotykają tyłka Harry’ego, obaj jęczą na to odczucie, i mężczyzna nachyla się, żeby go pocałować; Harry w odpowiedzi owija nogi wokół jego pasa. Liże kły wampira, chichocząc, gdy zacina się o nie lekko, czym sprawia, że Louis warczy i zaczyna ssać jego język, aby zebrać kropelki krwi. Louis twierdzi, że Harry smakuje słodko, jak cukier, i Harry’ego niezmiernie podnieca fakt, że kilkusetletni wampir nie jest w stanie mu się oprzeć.  
Louis zaczyna się wtedy poruszać; jego ruchy są na tyle silne, że obramowanie łóżka uderza głucho o ścianę. Zamroczony przyjemnością, Harry zastanawia się, czy o tym właśnie myślał wampir, gdy obserwował, jak Zayn karmi się jego krwią; czy wyobrażał sobie, jak pieprzy go do utraty zmysłów.  
— Kurwa, jesteś taki wspaniały — klnie Louis, wciskając twarz w jego szyję; przesuwa językiem po miejscu, w którym wcześniej ugryzł go Zayn. Harry jęczy i drapie Louisa po plecach; jego spocone dłonie zsuwają się z idealnej i suchej skóry wampira. — Zawsze taki wspaniały, Harry, taki gorący…  
Wbija się w niego mocno i Harry krzyczy, czując się pełny i otoczony czystą przyjemnością.  
— Szybciej… _proszę_ , szybciej…  
Louis spełnia jego prośbę, przesuwając wysuniętymi kłami w dół szczęki Harry’ego, gdy przyspiesza ruchy swoich bioder. Przy każdym uderzeniu muska jego prostatę; rama łóżka nadal uderza o ścianę z hałasem, a pod powiekami chłopaka pojawiają się gwiazdy. Tym razem to on wciska twarz w szyję wampira, a potem zaciska zęby na jego ramieniu, przytłoczony przyjemnością, której nie jest w stanie znieść.  
Biodra Louisa poruszają się szybciej niż jest to ludzko możliwe i wampir pieprzy Harry’ego tak mocno, że chłopak ma wrażenie, że za chwilę straci przytomność. Krzyczy i ciągnie za włosy mężczyzny; jego nogi drżą, nadal owinięte wokół pasa Louisa, i Harry czuje w żołądku łaskotanie znajomego ciepła orgazmu.  
— Ugryź mnie — błaga, potrzebując tego dodatkowego bólu, który pozwoliłby mu dojść.  
Louis kręci głową, warcząc, kiedy Harry znów ciągnie go za włosy.  
— Nie tak… kurwa, nie tak szybko po tym, jak ugryzł cię Zayn, skarbie.  
Harry jęczy i odrzuca głowę w tył, obnażając swoją szyję w nadziei, że Louis nie będzie mógł się powstrzymać, i go ugryzie mimo wszystko. Próbuje szarpnąć biodrami, chcąc mocniej nabić się na penisa mężczyny, ale jego mięśnie odmawiają współpracy, gdy Louis pieprzy go szybko i gwałtownie.  
— Zaczekamy… zaczekamy kilka godzin, dobrze, kochanie? — mamrocze Louis, sycząc, kiedy Harry otacza go ramionami i znów wgryza się w jego ramię.  
— Zaraz dojdę — jęczy Hary, sapiąc na siłę ruchów Louisa; jego kutas ociera się o ich ciała, uwięziony pomiędzy ich brzuchami.  
— Tak? — pyta Louis z umieszkiem. Odchyla się w tył i Harry musi go puścić; nie przestaje się poruszać i sam Harry nie może oderwać od niego wzroku, ponieważ Louis wygląda po prostu _niesamowicie_ … — Odwróć się, skarbie.  
Louis spowalnia swoje ruchy, aż w końcu całkowicie się z niego wysuwa, i Harry jęczy niecierpliwie, ponieważ był tak blisko. Przewraca się niepewnie, ustawiając się na drżących rękach i zdrętwiałych kolanach; jego tyłek jest uniesiony wysoko w górze i gotowy na Louisa. I Harry również uwielbia tę pozycję — uwielbia w zasadzią każdą pozycję z Louisem — ale po prostu chce, żeby mężczyzna znów zaczął go pieprzyć. Harry chce _dojść._  
— Lou, kończycie już powoli? — woła Zayn, a jego głos roznosi się echem po korytarzu.  
Harry wciska twarz w pościel, zażenowany do tego stopnia, że całe jego ciało pokrywa się rumieńcem, ale wygląda na to, że Louis w ogóle nie zwrócił na to uwagi. Wampiry nigdy nie wydają się być zawstydzone sprawami seksu.  
— Tak — odkrzykuje tylko. — Daj nam pięć minut.  
Rozlega się odgłos otwieranej butelki i Harry domyśla się, że Louis ponownie rozprowadza nawilżacz po swoim penisie; chłopak kręci lekko tyłkiem, chcąc zachęcić tym mężczyznę, aby się pospieszył. Jedyne, co udaje mu się zarobić, to klaps; na tyle mocny, że wyrywa z jego ust jęk, a on sam zamiera, gdy penis drga niemrawo od uderzenia.  
— Zobaczmy, jak szybko uda mi się sprawić, że dojdziesz, hmm? — mówi Louis cicho.  
Czuje, jak mężczyzna przesuwa dłonią po jego pośladkach, a potem rozszerza je; przy jego wejściu pojawia się główka penisa, w następnej sekundzie Harry znów czuje się błogosławienie pełny, gdy Louis wsuwa się w niego od razu do samego końca.  
— Nngh, och, _kurwa_ — jęczy, ściskając w dłoniach prześcieradło, gdy Louis zaczyna go pieprzyć.  
Z doświadczenia wie, że Louis ściska go za biodra na tyle mocno, by pozostawić siniaki; że jutro będą w tym miejscu ciemne znaki po jego palcach jako przypomnienie tego, jak Harry został dobrze wypieprzony.  
Krzyczy w głos, kiedy Louis przyspiesza ruchy swoich bioder, wbijając się mocno w Harry’ego za każdym razem; łóżko nadal uderza z łoskotem o ścianę, a w pewnym momencie Louis sięga dłonią po penisa chłopaka. Harry _skamle_ , ponieważ to naprawdę zbyt wiele, gdy Louis przesuwa kciukiem po główce na tyle mocno, żeby bolało; przyjemność i szok roznosi się echem po całym jego ciele.  
Harry znów znajduje się na samej krawędzi, jego ciało zaciska się wokół kutasa w nim, a jego orgazm dosłownie buzuje mu pod skórą.  
— Och, czy to dla mnie? — pyta Louis z uśmieszkiem słyszalnym w głosie. Harry szlocha i wypycha biodra, niemal krzycząc, gdy otrzymuje kolejnego klapsa w tyłek. — Będzie to takie niesamowite, kiedy dojdziesz z moim kutasem w swoim tyłku, prawda, kochanie?  
Z nieludzką szybkością przesuwa dłonią po penisie chłopaka; tarcie staje się coraz suchsze i ostrzejsze, aż w końcu Harry nie wytrzymuje i _krzyczy_ , dochodząc, gdy wszystkie te odczucia i skupienie na nim staje się zbyt przytłaczające. Czuje, jak zaciska się bezwstydnie wokół penisa mężczyzny; jego wejście pulsuje, jakby już nigdy nie chciało go z siebie wypuścić, i Louis syczy. Udaje mu się poruszyć jeszcze kilka razy, zanim zamiera i również dochodzi, spuszczając się głęboko w Harrym.  
Do czasu, kiedy Louis składa pocałunek pomiędzy jego łopatkami i ostrożnie wysuwa się z niego, Harry czuje się _wyczerpany_. Niemal zaczyna się zastanawiać, czy naprawdę chce iść na tę imprezę i czy nie lepiej byłoby zostać tutaj — w tym miękkim, dużym łóżku razem z mężczyzną. Czuje, jak Louis zsuwa się z materaca i wie, że poszedł do łazienki po mokry ręcznik, żeby wytrzeć Harry’ego. Więc Harry nie zmienia swojej pozycji, zostawiając tyłek uniesiony wysoko w górze.  
Jest więc zaskoczony, kiedy Louis wraca i wylewa na jego wejście nieco lubrykantu. Harry spina się, próbując się odsunąć, ponieważ to _kurestwo jest zimne_ , ale dłoń Louisa zaciska się na jego biodrze, powstrzymując go.  
— Możesz zawsze powiedzieć nie — mówi, przesuwając palcami po wejściu chłopaka; wsuwa kilka z nich do środka, rozprowadzając nawilżacz i mieszając go ze swoją własną spermą. Harry czuje się dziwnie brudny. — Ale pomyślałem, że możemy w jakiś sposób urozmaicić nadchodzącą imprezę.  
Harry przełyka ciężko, zastanawiając się, co Louis ma na myśli. Szybko jednak się dowiaduje, ponieważ przy jego wejściu pojawia się znajome odczucie jego ulubionej wtyczki analnej. Zabawka wsuwa się w niego i Harry jęczy — nisko i słodko — i czuje, jak jego miękki penis drga niemrawo. Louis wsuwa zabawkę do samego końca, upewniając się, że wszystko jest nawilżone.  
— Lou — jęczy Harry, radośnie wyginając plecy. — To takie przyjemne.  
Z gardła Louisa wydobywa się niski dźwięk; mężczyzna klepie go po tyłku.  
— Mówiłem ci już, jak niesamowity jesteś?  
Harry rozjaśnia się.  
— Raz czy dwa.  
Obaj śmieją się na to i Harry w końcu przewraca się na plecy; Louis prawie natychmiast wspina się na niego, całując mocno. Ciało Harry’ego zaciska się słabo wokół wtyczki, która się w nim znajduje, i chłopak jęczy w usta Louisa — zdenerwowany, ale głównie podekscytowany wizją noszenia jej w sobie. Louis obejmuje jego twarz dłońmi; znów obchodzi się z nim delikatnie, jak zawsze po tak gwałtownym seksie, i Harry ciągnie go lekko za miękkie włosy, próbując znaleźć w sobie siłę, by w końcu się od mężczyzny odsunąć.

* * *

Do klubu docierają jakieś piętnaście minut później. Harry ma na sobie swój kostium anioła, Louis założył brakujące diabelskie rogi, a Zayn jest ubrany w czarny golf i spodnie, ponieważ nie ugiął się ich błagalnym namowom założenia kostiumu.  
Gdy są już w środku, Harry wysyła wiadomość do Nialla.

**przyjdź na imprezę, proszę**

Odpowiedź nadchodzi niemal natychmiast.

**nah Liam i ja oglądamy Piłę jest spoko**

Harry wzdycha, sfrustrowany.

**Zayn nic nie jadł  
Nie sadze.**

**Niall, musiałem dać mu trochę swojej własnej krwi, ponieważ nie był w stanie ustać na nogach, taki był słaby**

Harry jest tak zafrasowany swoją złością, że zapomina o wtyczce. A przynajmniej zapomina do chwili, w której siada i piszczy, zaskoczony, gdy zabawka uderza prosto w jego prostatę. Louis śmieje się i siada obok niego; kładzie dłoń na szyi Harry’ego, pomimo że wie, iż to nakręci chłopaka tylko mocniej. Drań.  
Jego telefon wibruje od kolejnej wiadomości, zanim Harry ma szansę nachylić się po pocałunek.

**nic mu nie jest?**

Harry uśmiecha się. Niallowi nadal zależy na Zaynie, tyle można dostrzec gołym okiem.

**tak, jest tutaj. Pije prawdziwą krew**

**Przecież twierdzi, że ten syf jest obrzydliwy** odpisuje Niall.

**Tak, no cóż. Nie chce się karmić od nikogo innego**

Niall nic na to nie odpowiada, a Zayn pojawia się w tym momencie przy ich stoliku z drinkiem dla Harry’ego i butelką odpowiedniej krwi dla siebie.

**czy możesz przyjść chociaż na chwilę?** próbuje znów chłopak. **Z chce z tobą porozmawiać.**

— Jak twój drink, kochanie? — pyta Louis; jego głos sprawia, że żołądek Harry’ego zaciska się z czystego _pragnienia._  
Harry wypija mały łyk.  
— Jest słodki — mówi z uśmiechem.  
— Słodki jak ty — odpowiada Louis, wychylając się i całując go w nos.  
— Mmm. — Harry szczerzy się i unosi głowę po prawdziwy pocałunek.  
Zanim ma szansę się w nim odpowiednio zatracić, jego telefon znów wibruje; Harry odsuwa się niechętnie, ponieważ wie, że może to być coś ważnego.

**jest mu przykro?**

Harry przewraca oczami.

**oczywiście, że mu przykro. Przyjdź z nim pogadać.**

Niall znów nie odpisuje przez dłuższy moment. Harry za to dostrzega, że na policzkach Zayna pojawia się nieco kolorów — a przynajmniej tyle, na ile może sobie pozwolić skóra wampira — gdy pije swoją syntentyczną krew. Nadal jednak wygląda na nieszczęśliwego.

**świetnie** odpisuje w końcu Niall. **ale nie mam zamiaru się przebierać.**

— Niall przyjdzie — mówi głośno Harry, upijając znów trochę własnego drinka.  
— Dzięki Bogu, mam dość już dąsów tej dwójki — stwierdza Louis.  
Sam Zayn milczy, ale jego spojrzenie traci odrobinę smutnego wyrazu i pojawia się w nim mała nutka nadziei.  
Właśnie w tym momencie muzyka staje się głośniejsza, a światła przygasają — jeszcze bardziej niż zazwyczaj, więc w barze praktycznie w ogóle nic nie widać. Ludzie znajdujący się już na parkiecie wiwatują, i więcej osób z klubu do nich dołącza, zostawiając Harry’ego, Louisa i Zayna jako nielicznych, którzy pozostali na swoich miejscach.  
— Chryste, cuchnie tu okropnie seksem — narzeka Zayn.  
— Jak dla mnie pachnie normalnie — mówi Harry.  
Louis śmieje się.  
— Jak myślisz, kto pierwszy tym razem ściągnie spodnie? — pyta Zayna.  
Wampir parska pod nosem.  
— Pewnie Grimshaw. Widziałem, jak obcinał wcześniej wzrokiem jakiegoś modela; tego, który przebrał się za tygrysa.  
— O czym wy w ogóle mówicie? — odzywa się Harry.  
— Wampirze imprezy halloweenowe mają to do siebie, że są, uh, nieco dziksze niż cała reszta — odpowiada Louis, znów gładząc szyję Harry’ego. Chłopak przypomina sobie nagle o wtyczce i przygryza wargę. — W zeszłym roku na parkiecie odbyła się w zasadzie orgia.  
— Jezu.  
Louis wzrusza ramieniem.  
— Uważam, że to niezła zabawa.  
Harry zamiera, zastanawiając się, czy Louis był jednym z uczestników tej orgii, i czuje, jak jego żołądek skręca się z zazdrości. Szybko wypija resztę swojego drinka, podczas gdy wampiry wspominają podobne imprezy w swoim życiu. Właśnie ma zapytać, czy Louis nie chciałby pójść zatańczyć, gdy głowa Zayna podrywa się w górę, a na jego twarzy pojawia się wyraz zdenerwowania i lekkiego lęku.  
— Jest tutaj — mówi cicho.  
— Czy powinniśmy… chcesz, żebyśmy zostawili was samych? — pyta Louis.  
Zayn kręci głową.  
— Pójdę do niego.  
Szybko kończy resztkę krwi, a potem z kieszeni wyciąga małe lusterko, w którym się przegląda; następnie wstaje i odchodzi, zostawiając Harry’ego i Louisa samych.  
— Biedny kretyn — mówi Louis. — Mówiłem ci, nigdy nie widziałem, żeby tak stracił głowę dla jakiegoś człowieka.  
— Hej, dla niektórych ludzi warto tracić głowy — przypomina mu Harry.  
Louis spogląda na niego z uśmiechem.  
— Wiem o tym doskonale.  
Przyciąga Harry’ego na swoje kolana i Harry jęczy cicho, bo ruch sprawił, że wtyczka przesunęła się w nim delikatnie, teraz jeszcze mocniej naciskając na jego prostatę.  
— Chcę ciebie — mamrocze, nachylając się po pocałunek.  
— Założę się, że tak. — Louis uśmiecha się krzywo, obiema dłońmi sięgając za niego; kładzie je na tyłku chłopaka. — Założę się, że jesteś dla mnie cały mokry i gotowy, prawda?  
Harry jęczy, wiercąc się na kolanach Louisa, podczas gdy mężczyzna w końcu pozwala mu się pocałować. Jego kły nie są wysunięte i to zwykłe ludzkie zęby zaciskają się i drażnią usta Harry’ego, dopóki ten nie drży na całym ciele, jęcząc i nie będąc w stanie się kontrolować, gdy wsuwa język w usta wampira. Muzyka staje się seksowniejsza, bas głośniejszy, a światła ciemniejsze; atmosfera zagęszcza się i Harry jest niemal w stanie sobie wyobrazić, że obaj znajdują się teraz w sypialni Louisa.  
Dłonie wampira muskają pasek jego białych dżinsów — na początku są to delikatne dotknięcia samych opuszków, ale szybko zradzają się w coś poważniejszego, gdy Louis wsuwa je pod materiał, zatrzymując się na górze pośladków chłopaka. Harry jęczy i ociera się o niego, pragnąc czegoś więcej niż ten lekki dotyk; jęczy po raz kolejny, tym razem z satysfakcji, gdy kły Louisa wysuwają się, przekłuwając jego dolną wargę.  
Louis chowa je natychmiast.  
— Kurwa, wybacz — mówi, trzymając Harry’ego ostrożnie, gdy ssie jego wargę, zlizując krew i sprawiając tym samym, że chłopak twardnieje jeszcze mocniej w swoich i tak kurewsko ciasnych dżinsach  
— Przestań — sapie, wciskając twarz w szyję wampira, gdy ten w końcu upewnia się, że rana już nie krawi. — Od dawna chciałem, żebyś mnie ugryzł.  
— Boże. — Louis z sapnięciem zaczepia kciukami o pasek spodni i zsuwa je z niego, odsłaniając nagi tyłek. — Nie masz pojęcia, jaki masz na mnie wpływ, Harry.  
Stuka palcami w podstawę wtyczki i Harry podskakuje, jęcząc i przyciskając się do niego mocniej.  
— _Louis._  
Harry stracił już całe swoje poczucie wstydu; nie obchodzi go to, że ktoś mógłby go zobaczyć, chociaż cały cholerny klub _znajdował_ się teraz na parkiecie. Odczucie wtyczki w nim jest niesamowite, ale Harry pragnie, aby zamiast niej znajdował się tam kutas Lousa; zastanawia się, czy wampir pozwoliłby mu się ujeżdżać. Właśnie tutaj, przy stoliku, gdzie każdy mógłby ich zobaczyć.  
— Wydaje mi się, że wybrałeś zły kostium — szepcze Louis do jego ucha, ponownie naciskając palcami na wtyczkę. — Nie jesteś w ogóle niewinny, prawda, aniołku?  
Harry potrząsa głową, drżąc, i zaciska zęby na szyi Louisa, próbując być cicho.  
Tyle że wtedy…  
— Harry?  
Na dźwięk głosu Nialla chłopak podskakuje tak gwałtownie, że niemal spada z kolan Louisa, próbując instynktownie zakryć się z zawstydzenia. Och, Boże, co on sobie _myślał_ ; nie będzie w stanie teraz spojrzeć Niallowi w oczy.  
Kiedy mija pierwszy szok, a on z powrotem naciąga na siebie spodnie, zauważa, że jego przyjaciel stoi obok Zayna, a sam wampir wygląda na tak szczęśliwego, jak jeszcze ani razu w całym tym miesiącu.  
— Chciałem, uch, chciałem… wam tylko powiedzieć, że się pogodziliśmy — mówi Niall; jego policzki pokryte są ciemnym rumieńcem, a on sam gapi się w punkt gdzieś ponad głową Harry’ego, jakby również nie mógł spojrzeć mu teraz w oczy. — I że, uch, że raczej nie wrócę dzisiaj na noc do pokoju.  
Harry uśmiecha się, podobnie jak Louis.  
— Czas, kurwa, _najwyższy_ — mówi jego chłopak. — Nie spierdol znów tego, Z.  
Zayn całuje Nialla w czoło.  
— Nie mam takiego zamiaru. A tak w ogóle to powinniście chyba pójść w nieco bardziej prywatne miejsce, ponieważ kilka wampirów, eee, _gapiło_ się na ciebie, Harry, zdecydowanie zbyt intensywnie przez ostatnich kilka minut.  
Harry rumieni się, zdając sobie sprawę, że może ludzie na parkiecie nie byli tak nieogarnięci, jak mu się wydawało.  
— W takim razie będę musiał im pokazać, że Harry jest mój — mówi Louis ostro, przesuwając dłonią po plecach Harry’ego.  
Zayn przewraca oczami.  
— Jak sobie chcesz, Lou. Tylko pamiętaj, że Greg nienawidzi bójek w klubie. Tak tylko mówię.  
Harry przełyka ciężko ślinę.  
— Uch, okej — odzywa się Niall, nadal cały czerwony na twarzy. — Zobaczymy się z wami później.  
Niepewnie sięga po rękę Zayna i uśmiecha się, gdy wampir natychmiast za nią łapie, a potem ich dwójka odchodzi, przepychając się przez parkiet i kierując się prosto w stronę głównego wyjścia.  
— Wy ludzie i to wasze zawstydzenie seksem — mówi Louis po sekundzie. — To cholernie głupie.  
— Mój najlepszy przyjaciel widział, jak prawie że pieprzysz mnie palcami — syczy w odpowiedzi Harry. — Uważam, że mam zajebisty powód do wstydu.  
Louis szczerzy się niebezpiecznie.  
— Och, nie, kochanie, na palce przyjdzie czas później.  
Harry jęczy; w głowie mu się kręci od tego, jak jest twardy.  
— Lou…  
— Najpierw sobie zatańczymy — decyduje wampir; jego uśmiech poszerza się z powodu zapewne czystej desperacji w oczach Harry’ego. — No dalej, skarbie, wstawaj.  
Harry piorunuje go wzrokiem, ale wstaje posłusznie, zbyt podniecony, aby chociaż rozważyć sprzeciwienie się Louisowi. Wtyczka znów się przesuwa i Harry potyka się, mając wrażenie, że w każdej chwili może osunąć się na podłogę. Louis otacza go w pasie ramieniem, pomagając mu ustać na nogach.  
— Wyglądasz jak grzech — szepcze mu do ucha, prowadząc jednocześnie na parkiet. — A ja pokażę wszystkim, że należysz tylko do mnie.  
Zaczynają tańczyć i plecy Harry’ego są przyciśnięte do klatki piersiowej Louisa; niski, wibrujący bit wprawia ich ciała w ruch, i Harry porusza leniwie biodrami. Czuje się seksownie — wie, że jest twardy w swoich ciasnych dżinsach i wie, że inni mogą to dostrzec, ale z dłońmi Louisa na jego ciele, chłopak po prostu się w tym _zatraca_. Usta wampira znajdują się na jego szyi, wyciskając siniaki na bladej skórze, które znaczą tylko jedno — _mój_. Pokazuje innym wampirom, że mają się odpierdolić i one robią dokładnie to — są blisko, wokół nich, ale nie podchodzą bliżej.  
Boże, to… Harry _wie_ , że urządzają niezłe przedstawienie, ale jest tak napalony i wypił akurat tyle, że ten fakt jedynie bardziej go nakręca, zamiast zawstydzać. Louis szczypie jego sutki przez materiał koszlki i Harry jęczy, odrzucając głowę, i sięga dłonią do tyłu, żeby pociągnąć za miękkie kosmyki. Pragnie tylko, aby Louis go _dotknął_ ; dotknął go tam, gdzie Harry tego potrzebuje, ale wampir jedynie się z nim drażni, jakby chciał, aby Harry rozpadł się pod jego dłońmi na kawałki.  
Kiedy chłopak otwiera oczy, dostrzega inną parę tańczącą niedaleko nich. Nie jest pewien, które z nich jest wampirem, ale kobieta zdecydowanie wykorzystuje seksualną atmosferę miejsca i jej dłoń znajduje się w spodniach mężczyzny; obciąga mu, podczas gdy ten jęczy w jej usta. Całe ciało Harry’ego drży z pragnienia, z potrzeby, a jego wzrok przesuwa się na inną parę. Dwóch mężczyzn, z których jeden znajduje się na kolanach i obciąga swojemu partnerowi na _środku jebanego parkietu._  
— Och, Boże — jęczy Harry, przytłoczony, i Louis kończy wysysać ostatni siniak na jego skórze, zanim przyciska pocałunek do zaczerwienionego policzka.  
Mocniej napiera biodrami na tyłek Harry’ego, i chłopak może wyczuć, jak twardy jest w swoich własnych spodniach. Erekcja naciska na podstawę wtyczki i Harry krzyczy w głos, zaskoczony gwałtowną przyjemnością.  
— Odwróć się — mówi Louis, zaczepiając brodą o jedno ze skrzydeł, żeby móc pocałować tył szyi Harry’ego.  
Chłopak posłusznie wykonuje prośbę, natychmiast otaczając ramionami szyję Louisa i desperacko próbuje otrzeć o siebie ich penisy. Louis szczerzy się, wzrokiem przesuwając po parkiecie i bez wątpienia obserwując tych, którzy przyglądają się im. Obejmuje Harry’ego w pasie, a jego palce zatrzymują się na pasku spodni w podobny sposób, co wcześniej przy stoliku.  
Potrzeba kilka minut tańczenia — kilka minut podczas których Harry wiesza się na Louisie i desperacko próbuje nie ocierać się o niego na oczach wszystkich — ale w końcu Louis powoli wsuwa palce za jego dżinsy, wyrywając tym jęk przyjemności z ust chłopaka.  
— Proszę — szepcze.  
— Na pewno tego chcesz? — pyta Louis. — Właśnie tutaj, przed wszystkimi?  
Harry kiwa głową i wygina się, próbując zmusić Louisa do zsunięcia bardziej dłoni.  
— Chcę cię tak kurewsko mocno, Lou, _kurwa._  
Louis całuje go, ssąc język Harry’ego w swoich ustach, gdy przesuwa palce niżej i niżej, aż w końcu jest w stanie dotknąć mokrego wejścia chłopaka. Harry ma wrażenie, że jeszcze chwila i dojdzie w swoje spodnie, ponieważ jest to takie _seksowne_. Robią to w samym środku tłumu ludzi, a niektórzy z nich ich _obserwują_. Obserwują, jak Louis sprawia przyjemność Harry’emu w sposób, jaki potrafi tylko on.  
Louis delikatnie wysuwa z niego wtyczkę — na tyle, że wejście Harry’ego rozszerza się wyczuwalnie i Harry jęczy na to odczucie. Przesuwa ją kilka razy w palcach zanim wypracowuje pewny rytm, pieprząc Harry’ego zabawką pod materiałem spodni; nie przestają tańczyć, poruszając się wspólnie w rytm muzyki. Nogi chłopaka z trudnością utrzymują jego roztrzęsione ciało, i Harry wiesza się na wampirze, podczas gdy przyjemność coraz mocniej zamracza mu umysł.  
— Wciąż jesteś taki mokry — mamrocze Louis, na sekundę odsuwając się, żeby wysunąć kły. — Boże, skarbie, chcę cię pieprzyć właśnie tutaj.  
— Zrób to — jęczy Harry zatracony w sytuacji do tego stopnia, że ustawiłby się na czworakach dokładnie tutaj gdzie stoi, gdyby wampir tylko go o to poprosił.  
Obserwuje, jak Louis rozgląda się dookoła — zapewne szukając odpowiedniego miejsca — a potem piszczy, zaskoczony, kiedy z wampirzą prędkością pokonują cały klub. Nagle plecy Harry’ego są mocno przyciśnięte do ściany; wtyczka po raz kolejny się przesuwa, a anielskie skrzydła mną się przy ceglanej ścianie.  
— Boże, _proszę_ — jęczy Harry, ciągnąc mocno za włosy Louisa, żeby przyspieszyć ten cały proces.  
Wampir syczy z potrzeby, zasłaniając Harry’ego własnym ciałem, gdy zabiera się za rozpinanie jego spodni. Harry mógłby _zapłakać_ z ulgi, gdy Louis zsuwa je w dół jego ud; na tyle nisko, że Harry w jakiś sposób może rozszerzyć nogi, gdy Louis podnosi go i przyciska mocno do ściany.  
— Kochanie — jęczy, obserwując z zauroczeniem, jak Harry próbuje otrzeć się nieporadnie o jego udo. — Nigdy nie widziałem cię jeszcze w takim stanie.  
— Nigdy nie miałem w sobie… wtyczki w miejscu publicznym — wykrztusza Harry, ciągnąc jeszcze raz za włosy wampira. — Chcę zamiast niej twojego kutasa.  
— _Jezus_ — mamrocze Louis z zachwytem, trzymając Harry’ego przy ścianie jedną ręką, podczas gdy drugą przesuwa na jego tyłek.  
Harry skamle, kiedy wtyczka znów się porusza, a potem niemal _dochodzi_ , gdy Louis całkowicie ją z niego wyciąga i odrzuca niedbale na ziemię, nim od razu wsuwa na jej miejsce dwa palce.  
— _Kurwa_ — krzyczy, zaskoczony tym z jaką _łatwością_ zrobił to Louis. Nagle przypomina sobie, że jest wilgotny od dodatkowego nawilżacza i wciąż znajdującej się w nim _spermy Louisa, kurwa mać._  
— Boże, już jesteś na mnie gotowy — mruczy Louis, zabierając dłoń.  
Wyciera ją w udo chłopaka, zanim rozpina własne spodnie, żeby wyciągnąć z nich twardego penisa. Przesuwa po nim kilka razy ręką, nim spluwa na dłoń i ponownie się dotyka.  
Harry zerka zza jego ramienia na parkiet i mimo że wie, że znajdują się w ciemnym kącie, _wie_ również, że wampiry widzą doskonale w ciemnościach. Gdy udaje mu się dostrzec kilka osób gapiących się w ich kierunku, odrzuca głowę w tył. Boleśnie uderza się w ścianę za nim, ale nie przejmuje się tym, skamląc i błagając bezwstydnie o kutasa Louisa.  
— Mam cię, mam cię — szepcze wampir, ustawiając się tak, że główka penisa znajduje się przy jego wejściu.  
Potem rozluźnia swój chwyt na ciele chłopaka i pozwala mu się osunąć prosto na kutasa.  
— LouisLouisLouis, och, mój Boże, Louis — skamle Harry, czując, jak jego ciało rozluźnia się, przyjmując bez problemu mężczyznę. Czuje łzy w kącikach oczu od nadmiaru całej tej przyjemności, a kiedy członek Louisa znajduje się w nim w całości, dosłownie zaczyna płakać z ulgi. — Jest tak dobrze, jest tak _dobrze_ , Lou — skamle, wciskając twarz w jego szyję; obserwuje niewyraźnie, jak jego aureola spada na podłogę klubu.  
Louis zaczyna się poruszać, trzymając Harry’ego w miejscu i pieprząc go; chłopak traci poczucie czasu, miejsca i zdolność mówienia. Jest w stanie tylko trzymać się ramion mężczyzny, gdy jest tak pieprzony przy ścianie. Wszystko wibruje od basów muzyki, odbijając się echem po jego głowie i wciskając we wszystkie komórki ciała Harry’ego; w końcu jedyne, o czym jest w stanie myśleć to fakt, że nigdy nie chce, aby Louis przestał, przez cały czas będzie potrzebował jego…  
— Jesteś idealny — mamrocze Louis przez wysunięte kły, gdy narzuca szybki rytm. — Ja… _Chryste_ , nie wiem, czym sobie na ciebie zasłużyłem…  
— Nie przestawaj — jęczy Harry, próbując rozszerzyć nogi mocniej, ale przeszkadzają mu w tym dżinsy. — Proszę, nie przestawaj…  
— Nigdy — syczy Louis.  
Przesuwa kłami po wrażliwej skórze szyi Harry’ego i przyciska go do siebie mocniej — zaborczo — ponieważ Harry jest _jego_ , a on jest Harry’ego, i należą do siebie nawzajem i Harry chce… on chce…  
— Ugryź mnie — sapie, nie będąc w stanie zrobić nic poza zadrapaniem pleców Louisa przez materiał garnituru.  
— Gdy będziesz blisko — mruczy Louis i…  
Och, _kurwa_ , on naprawdę to zrobi — ugryzie Harry’ego na oczach wszystkich tych ludzi. Chłopak ponownie zerka na parkiet, piszcząc, gdy Louis wbija się w niego wyjątkowo mocno, i jęczy w głos, bo zauważa, że większość tańczących, która ich obserwowała, ponownie zajęła się sobą i nie zwraca na nich uwagi. Wampiry naprawdę _lekko_ podchodzą do seksu, Jezu Chryste, i Harry pławi się w tej wiedzy; jego penis drga mu przy brzuchu.  
— Jestem już blisko — skamle; uda mu drżą i Harry czuje, jak jego orgazm zbliża się nieubłagalnie. — Louis, już blisko, zaraz dojdę…  
Louis klnie po francusku, a potem wbija w niego kły, wyrywając z Harry’ego jęk bólu i przyjemności.  
— Już, już, _już_ — krzyczy, wniebowzięty, gdy Louis ssie mocno jego szyję i pieprzy go przez cały orgazm.   
Jego głos ginie w hałasie muzyki, gdy spuszcza się na swoją białą koszulkę, i drży w ramionach Louisa, gdy ten karmi się jego krwią. Louis drga przy nim, a potem stęka niewyraźnie, nadal pijąc, i Harry czuje, jak ruchy wampira zwalniają i chłopak wie, że Louis doszedł, spuszczając się w nim po raz drugi tego samego dnia. Trzyma go blisko siebie, czując dziwną mieszankę opiekuńczości; jego mięśnie zaciskają się niemrawo wokół penisa w ostatnich drganiach przyjemności, podczas gdy Louis nie przestaje karmić się jego krwią.

* * *

Louis musi zanieść Harry’ego do domu jego i Zayna, wnieść po schodach na górę i położyć na łóżku, ponieważ chłopak nie jest pewny, czy jeszcze kiedykolwiek będzie w ogóle w stanie chodzić. Uśmiecha się do mężczyzny, czując się niemożliwie i głęboko usatysfakcjonowany. Zasypia szybko, zmęczony na tyle, że jest w stanie bez problemu zignorować jęki przyjemności Nialla dobiegające z sypialni Zayna na drugim końcu korytarza.

****

KONIEC


End file.
